Depending on the principles of spectrum splitting, spectrum splitting systems can be divided into two types: dispersion-type and modulation-type. A dispersion-type spectrum splitting system includes a prism, a grating, an interferometer, and a modulation-type spectrum splitting system includes a Fourier transform spectrometer. The commonly used spectrum splitting systems are prismatic spectrum splitting systems or grating spectrum splitting systems. A prismatic spectrum splitting system has low dispersion and poor spectrum splitting performance, and a prismatic spectrum splitting system or a grating-prism dispersive spectrum splitting system also has such disadvantages. In order to achieve high dispersion and good spectral performance, a grating spectrum splitting system is generally used, which also has the advantages of wide spectral measurement range and high resolution.